Ashla Vashee
Fighter 3/Hexbalde 5 -------------------- Name -------------------- Male human fighter 3/Hexblade 6 N Medium Human Init ; Senses ; Perception -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC , touch , flat-footed (+10 armor, +2 Dex, +2 natural) hp Fort , Ref , Will Defensive gear Defensive Abilities: -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 20 Melee Ranged Special Attacks Offensive gear Spell-Like Abilities -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Traits Skills Languages Special Qualities Other Gear -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Fighter class abilities *Weapon Aptitude (Ex): At 1st level, your training with a wide range of weaponry and tactics gives you great skill with particular weapons. You have the flexibility to adjust your weapon training. Each morning, you can spend 1 hour in weapon practice to change the designated weapon for any feat you have that applies only to a single weapon (such as Weapon Focus) *Bodybuilding (Ex): At 1st level, fighter becomes extremely well build. Actually, his beautiful musculature is more appealing than the force of his personality. He adds his strength modifier on all Charisma-based checks (including obviously use magic device, because it's obvious that bullied magic items works better). *Battle Prowess(Ex): At 1st level, the fighter gains a +1 to all combat maneuver checks (bull rush, disarm, grapple, overrun, sunder, and trip). This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 1st. *Quick Thinking: A 1st level Fighter gains his Int bonus on his Initiative checks in addition to his dex. *Combat Focus (Ex): At 2nd level, a Fighter is at his best when the chips are down and everything is going to Baator in a handbasket. When the world is on fire, a Fighter keeps his head better than anyone. If the Fighter is in a situation that is stressful and/or dangerous enough that he would normally be unable to "take 10" on skill checks, he may spend a Swift Action to gain Combat Focus. A Fighter may end his Combat Focus at any time to reroll any die roll he makes, and if not used it ends on its own after a number of rounds equal to his Base Attack Bonus. *Bitter Experience (Ex): A 2nd level Fighter may use their class level in place of their ranks for the purposes of all Listen, Spot, and Sense Motive checks. *Bravery (Ex):Starting at 2nd level, a fighter gains a +1 bonus on Will saves against fear. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. *Combat Skill (Ex): Fighters are masters of many fighting styles. From Level 3, a Fighter can reselect it's Fighter Feats every day in 1 hour of training. Like always, they can only be selected from the list of Fighter Bonus Feats. *Strengthened Will (Ex): At 3rd level, a Fighter is conditioned to be the best warrior he can be, to the point of even withstanding mental assaults. A Fighter adds his Constitution modifier, if any, to all Will saves. Hexblade class features *Hexblades Curse(Sp):As a swift action, a Hexblade can unleash a curse upon a foe. The target must be visible to the Hexblade and within 60 feet. For a number of rounds equal to the Hexblade's Charisma modifier plus one-half his level (minimum 1), the target takes a -2 penalty all dice rolls he makes, and all non-opposed dice rolls (such as attacks and saving throws) made against him gain a +2 bonus. A successful Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Hexblade's class level + Hexblade's Cha modifier) negates the effect. *Arcane Resistance(Su): As Hexblade. *Mettle(ex): As Hexblade. *Spells: A Hexblade can cast a small number of arcane spells, which are drawn from the Hexblade spell list. He knows all spells on his list, and can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, just as a warmage can. A Hexblade's caster level is equal to his Hexblade level. *Cloak of Misfortune(Su): Beginning at 2nd level, a Hexblade gains a luck bonus to armor class and saving throws equal to his Hexblade level or Charisma modifier, whichever is lower. *Curse Effect(Su):At second level a Hexblade learns his first Curse Effect. A Hexblade may alter his Curse with a Curse Effect that he knows. The chosen effect modifies or replaces the standard effect of the curse. A Hexblade may apply only one Curse Effect to a Curse at a time. At 5th, 10th, 12th, 15th, and 20th level a Hexblade may select a Curse Effect for which he meets the minimum level prerequisite. Silent Creature is affected as if by Silence spell, affecting only the target. Slow Creature is affected as if by Slow spell. *Forced Omens(ex): At 3rd level Hexblades gain the ability to use Prestidigation as a Spell Like Ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + their Charisma modifier. The Hexblades Armored Mage ability applies to Forced Omens. *Spellcasting *Bonus feat:Spell Penetration Feats Improved Initiative(B), Power attack(B), Improved Bull Rush(B), Blind fighting, Combat Reflexes, Spell Penetration(B), Mage Slayer, Improved Trip, Pierce Magical Concealment Category:Humans Category:Fighters Category:Hexblades